cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Fiery Melee
Overview Fiery Melee allows you to attack with fire, and even conjure up flaming melee weapons. Fiery Melee powers tend to set foes ablaze for added damage over time. It is a Tanker secondary power set and a Brute primary power set in City of Villains, and as of Issue 12, a Scrapper primary powerset in City of Heroes. Power Tables Brute Fiery Melee is available as a primary set for Brutes. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Scrapper As of Issue 12, Fiery Melee is available as a primary set for Scrappers. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Tanker Fiery Melee is available as a secondary set for Tankers. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Powers The following are powers in the Fiery Melee powerset. Breath of Fire This allows you to spew fire from your mouth, burning all foes within its narrow cone. This is a very accurate attack that can deal good damage at a close range. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} (Brute/Tanker only)}} Build Up Greatly increases the amount of damage you deal for a few seconds, as well as slightly increases your chance to hit. }} }} }} }} Combustion Your mastery of fire allows you to violently raise the temperature around yourself in an attempt to spontaneously combust any nearby foes and set them ablaze, dealing damage over time. This power not only available to Brutes or Scrappers. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Confront Challenges a foe to attack you. Useful to pull a villain off an ally who finds himself in over his head. This power is not only available to Brutes or Tankers. }} }} }} }} }} Cremate A slow but devastating attack. Cremate clobbers your foes with a massive two-handed fiery smash that leaves your foe set on fire. This power is not available to Tankers. }} }} }} }} }} }} (Brute only)}} Fire Sword Through concentration, you can create a sword of fire that sets foes ablaze. Successful attacks from the Fire Sword will ignite your target, dealing damage over time. }} }} }} }} }} }} (Brute/Tanker only)}} Fire Sword Circle Mastery of your Fire Sword has enabled you to make an attack on every foe within melee distance. This will slash and burn your enemies, dealing moderate damage and setting them ablaze. }} }} }} }} }} }} (Brute/Tanker only)}} Greater Fire Sword Your mastery of fire allows you to create an enhanced sword of fire that can set foes ablaze. Successful attacks from the Greater Fire Sword will ignite your target, dealing damage over time. }} }} }} }} }} }} (Brute/Tanker only)}} Incinerate Intense concentration can allow you to incinerate an opponent. This will set your foe ablaze, dealing very high damage over a short time. }} }} }} }} }} }} (Brute/Tanker only)}} Scorch This power engulfs your hands in flames, and can ignite the target of your scorching attack. Once on fire, the target will suffer damage over time. }} }} }} }} }} }} (Brute/Tanker only)}} Taunt Taunt foes to attack you. Useful to pull enemies off allies and keep them attacking you to raise your fury. This power is not available to Scrappers. }} }} }} }} }} External Links * |Archetype=Brute|Type=Melee}} * |Archetype=Scrapper|Type=Melee}} * |Archetype=Tanker|Type=Melee}} Category:Melee power sets Category:Scrapper power sets Category:Tanker power sets Category:Brute power sets